


CHANYEOL IN WONDERLAND

by Springpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Wonderland, men wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springpeach/pseuds/Springpeach
Summary: Chanyeol is a nice handsome boy who lives in Seoul.His life is very normal, nothing special. He lives alone in apartment, but he has a lot of best friends one of them are Xiumin and Chen.One day something happened to Chanyeol, he broke an old clock, then he started falling and falling into black space.Here start his new adventure! He came in lost world called Wonderland.Wonderland is home of mysterious prince Baekhyun and his brother Sehun.Will Chanyeol safely come back home? How he will escape? Why he came in Wonderland? He had no idea.





	1. FISHING

It was beautiful Saturday morning. Sun was slowly raising up all over Seoul. It was 8:30 am and Chanyeol was still sleeping. He work very hard all week, so he deserved a big rest.

At 10:00 am sun’s rays start shine into Chanyeol’s room. He try to hide himself under big blanket, but he gave up. Chanyeol came in kitchen and make some breakfast for himself he check his phone. OMG! 10 missed calls. Chen and Xiumin called him … But why? Chanyeol then remember he promised his two bestfriends that they will go fishing. It was beautiful sunny day and it was summer time. Chanyeol quickly eat his breakfast and call Xiumin. He need to remove phone from his ear because Xiumin was yelling like crazy.

“Where are you? Don’t you see it’s almost 11:oo!~”

When he calm down Chanyeol speak up “Yaah hyung I’m sorry I take a long nap. But I didn’t forgot our plan, shall we go now? I’m coming over your house."

Xiumin start laugh “Yes, yes is fine. Just come quickly Chen asked me more than 1000 times if you are coming. By the way we are going with my car.”

Chanyeol quickly grab some food, drink, fishing rod and he went to his car. Second later he was in front Xiumin’s house.

Chen ran against him “Yaah you idiot” he scream “Where were you? I was worried that you wouldn’t come”.

Chanyeol only smiled at his friend and pat his shoulder.

“You two would you please come in car already?” Xiumin asked.

Chanyeol and Chen move next to the car. Xiumin sit on the driver seat, Chanyeol next to him, and Chen sit in the middle behind them. They drive for two hours. Chen was so excited that he start to sing so loud, that Xiumin couldn’t hear what Chanyeol was saying. They finally came to the lake, it was so beautiful and peacefull … There wasn’t a lot of people. They choose their place and quickly prepare their fishing rods. They throw them in the water and then waited. Xiumin had the most experience with fishing so he quickly catch one fish, and then another. Chanyeol waited around 40 minutes and then he also catch. But Chen, that funny guy start to be impatient. He start to speak loud.

“Shhhhh… “ Said Xiumin “You won’t catch anything if you will scream like dying dinosaur, stay quiet!”

“Yes hyung” said Chen. When he talk with Xiumin he was like a puppy. Maybe he liked him Chanyeol thought.

Chen finally catch his fish. They prepere grill and start prepering fish for eat. Xiumin and Chanyeol know how to cook so Chen just decited he will help them cut the vegetables. After 1 hour food was done and they start eat. It was so delicious. They clean after them and decited to go back home. Xiumin stop in front Chanyeol’s house.

“See you on Monday” Chen screamed :D!~

“Yes, see you bye”. Chanyeol enter his house, he open the light and sit on the sofa he decided that he will watch TV a little bit before he go again in his warm bed.

 

 


	2. CLEANING

It was Sunday. Chanyeol wake up by sound of rain.

Why it must rains when is summer? Chanyeol asked himself.

At days like that I just have two options to do. First is to be lazy all day and watch TV and eat and second is that I should clean up a little.

After Chanyeol ate noodles for lunch he wash the dishes and then start cleaning the house.

He start with his bedroom, it wasn’t messy but it wasn’t clean at all. He put all the dirty socks in wash machine.

Chanyeol’s next stop was kitchen he clean the floor and also dinning table. Bathroom wasn’t messy so he just skip that.

And at least there was living room. It was very big. When Chanyeol pick up the pillows on sofa under them was a open chocolate bar and notebook.

~~~~ Arhhg … Yep you guess right Chanyeol didn’t like cleaning that much ~~~~ 

He also need to clean the pictures on the wall. There was a lot of pictures with his best friends, some with his parents.

As you could guess Chanyeol leave alone, his mom and dad live in other city, but Chanyeol move in Seoul because of work.

At last there was a big old clock on a wall which needs some cleaning there was at least 10 cm dust on it. Chanyeol hold the clock and try to move in on the table so it would be easier to clean. But clock was so heavy Chanyeol couldn’t hold it anymore.

Clock fall onto the ground and broke into million pieces.

“Oh shit, oh fuck” Chanyeol yell.

At next moment gold glitters start to dance around Chanyeol. And then Zooooooooooom~ Black around him. He start to fall, fall, fall . . .

Deeper into black hole or so called space.

 

 


	3. WELCOME TO WONDERLAND CHANYEOL

Chanyeol slowly open his eyes. He was lying on the soft green grass. He rub his eyes.

Where was he? He was sure that he wasn’t in his living room because there wasn’t grass!

He stand up and see around him are cherry trees they had small pink flowers on branches. They looked so awesome.

Chanyeol wanted to take picture but when he touch his pocket his phone wasn’t there.

“Damn it” Chanyeol said.

He decided  to take a look around and find some information where is he. And what is that place.

 

He walk on white forest path, he feel like he was in some kind of magic world.

And after 10 minutes he came out of forest and in front of his eyes show up a castle. Castle was really big, light pink, white and blue. Just like one from the cartoons.

“Wow” Chanyeol breathe out, it was seriously amazing.

But wait now serious question. Are actually people in that castle? Maybe he can ask them what is that place.

 

 

 

Not far from here actually behind the window of castle was a boy who watch the stranger on the garden. He than move away and ran into his brother office.

“Someone is here. Someone new, I see him for my first time” said the boy.

“Oh really? How does he look, where is he from. And how he enter our world?” said other boy he looked bored behind his desk. “

"Oh god Baekhyun how I am supposed to know? And why you even care how he look, he is stranger! Maybe he want to kill us. And don’t forget what happen between us okay?”

Baekhyun came more closer to other boy..

“Of course not my Sehunnie. You know I love you. But don’t make panic we need to know more about him, maybe he is just from other world. We need to find out”.

 

You could see that Baekhyun was more mature than Sehun. Those two were brothers. Baekhyun was older even thought he doesn’t look always he loves to cuddle and kiss and you know having sex with handsome boys. But since he was a prince he couldn’t do with normal people. And only person near him was his brother. Sehun was his younger brother, he was tall and pretty so it was easy to have some fun with him in sheets.

 

 

Chanyeol walk towards the castle. He saw a sign in front of big white doors.

 

~ WONDERLAND DYNASTY ~ Prince Baekhyun ~

 

“Wonderland? Who is that prince? I heard for him for the first time. Does he leave alone, why are there no people?” Chanyeol asked himself.

He knock on the door but no answer. He then knock twice that time much more lounder.

 

“Oh god Baekhyun he knock on our white door. Do something!” Sehun scream.

 

He was in panic, once a boy called Kai try to enter into his bedroom. Kai climb onto the window but guard catch him.

 

 

After 5th knock finally a chubby man open the door.

“What do you want young man?” he asked.

“Sorry if I bother you, I just want to know where I am.”

Man start to laugh “Haha how you mean where are you? Didn’t you see the sign? Welcome to Wonderland!”

Chanyeol blink with his eyes and slowly answer “Thank You”.

Chubby man close the doors. Chanyeol stood there in the middle of royal garden thinking Wonderland?

 

Isn’t that magic place, like that one where Alice got lost?

 

 

 

****

that's how castle used to look! if any of you can't imagine. 

 

[CREDIT FOR PIC: Alice in Wonderland - Film Frame ~ Disney enterprises Inc. All rights reserved]


	4. FIRST TALK WITH PRINCE

Baekhyun was in bedroom. He search for towel, he want some time for himself, so he will go to the lake near castle.

It was his private lake normal people from villages and city in Wonderland couldn’t come and swim.

Sehun was in dinning room he eat his lunch.

Today’s menu was soup, then Jjajangmyeon and some beef meat (Sehun’s favourite) and a big choice of vagetables and side dishes.

At the end also dessert it was cake with white vanilla cream and strawberries on it. Very delicious~

Sehun drink red vine from his glass when he notice Baekhyun is ready to go out.

“Where are you going?”

Baekhyun move around so he face his brother “Out. I will take swim in lake and relax a little bit.”

“Then can I join?” Sehun asked.

“Naah.. I want time for myself I need to think in peace about work, sorry”.

“Ok, ok I got it. By the way stay away from the stranger” Sehun said.

“Yes,yes ~ fine bye” and Baekhyun leave the home.

 

Baekhyun was wearing short black pants with black belt, white t-shirt and pink allstar shoes. He looked very cute.

Chubby man said goodbye to him and wave. Baekhyun take a walk to the lake he hate driving with carriage

 

He finally reach his destination, Baekhyun took his clothes off and then he did the same with shoes and socks.

He was ready to jump in water.

But Baekyun didn’t like jumping once he try and he almost sank in water. Luckily his high school friends Kris and Suho saved him.

He enter the water it was pretty cold at first but when he moved around a little it became hotter.

He sit down and close his eyes. It was beautiful when you could hear all the voices from nature.

Baekhyun likes that a lot, he likes to stay away from his brother even thought he love him so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far away from lake Chanyeol was alone. He was sitting on the rock.

He was hungry very hungry his tummy was making noises, after all he didn’t eat one day and half.

But where he should find someone to give him food, or find a shop!?

Chanyeol then stand up and continue his road even thought he didn’t know where to go.

He came to the lake, it was nice just like that one in Seoul where he go with Xiumin and Chen.

 

XIUMIN AND CHEN?

What? It is Monday yet? They probably miss him, what he should do? Right in the middle of little panic attack he saw a boy …

 

A very young boy in lake, his eyes were closed and he looked like fairy tail his black hair looked so soft.

Chanyeol decided he will come more close and take a better look, at least maybe this boy can help him.

When he was only around 3 meters away he saw that this boy was NAKED!! 

“What I should do? Omg, if I tell something I will wake him up, does he sleep?” Chanyeol thought. He then took deep breathe and speak up.

 

“H-Hey.”

Baekhyun open his eyes and saw a tall male in front of his eyes. His hair were red, and his eyes look so big and adorable not to mention his ears.

He jumped, and try to hide his body with his small little hands.

“Who the heck you think you are? You enter on private place. You gonna pay for this!!”

Chanyeol eyes became more wide. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t know that this is your place. Really please forgive me.”

Baekhyun then lowered his voice tone and think. “oh god, that man’s voice sounds so sexy”. He then clear his mind.

“You should at least say a big sorry to prince of Wonderland you know? I could call guards and they would locked you in the dungeon."

“Prince? You are prince? Oh … it’s p-pleasure to meet you. I’m Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s voice start to shake, he didn’t know he just saw a naked prince and now he even talk with him.

“Yes, Chanyeol? You are lost you said? Aren’t you from there?” Baekhyun was actually quite interested in that stranger. He wanted to know more.

“Yes, I’m lost. I actually still don’t know how I got there. I’m from Seoul the capital of South Korea. When I clean my house I accidently broke old clock. And then I wake up here.” Chanyeol tried to explain.

Baekhyun found a lot of interesting there were things he didn’t even know about like this thing Seoul.

“You live in the capital of what? And what clock?"

Chanyeol find this weird how this prince don’t know about Seoul. Is world famous!!

“I live in capital of South Korea. Seoul. That is the most important city in our country. And yes in my apartment was clock which I got it like a gift from my grandfather. I broke it.”

“Oh well.. I found this quite interesting right now. I learned a lot about the world, but I didn’t heard a lot about Korea or Seoul.” Baekhyun answered to

Chanyeol who was now sitting on his towel.

Baekhyun wanted to stand up and go out of water but he couldn’t because this giant was on his soft towel.

“Could you please get off my towel, and give it to me?” he asked.

“O-oh.. sure. H-here you go.” Chanyeol give it to prince and looked away.

Baekhyun hide his small body and came out. He dress up and pick his things and put them in backpak. He decited he will leave the lake.

Chanyeol looked at him. Serious and scared. Will prince leave him like this? Of course what he even imagined.

His tummy then make again this weird sound this time very loud so even Baekhyun could hear.

“How long are you here?” he asked.

“I-I guess day and half?” Chanyeol answer.

“And you didn’t eat anything? You know this is very bad. You need to take care of your health!”

“Y-Yes. But I don’t know nobody.” Chanyeol looked sad.

“Well now you know me. Come with me, I guess you could eat dinner with me tonight.”

 

Chanyeol looked like a lost puppy. Did just prince invite him in his castle.

 

“What are you coming or not? Baekhyun asked once again.

“S-sure.” And Chanyeol run after him.

 

 


	5. GREEN TEA? MORE LIKE SEHUN IS ANGRY

Sehun. I’m home.” Baekhyun said when he enter his home.

Chanyeol was walking slowly by him. Chubby guard next to white door look very surprised at him. But he didn’t say a word to him this time.

“Sehun! Come down!” Baekhyun called his brother one more time. But no response.

“SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!”

Sehun then slowly show up above the stairs.

“Calm down Baek. I’m here. Why you always need to disturb my beauty sleep huh?” Sehun looked angry and annoyed.

“Well princess I’m really sorry about your sleeping things. But I need to tell you something. But before I tell you promise you won’t scream like day before."

Sehun looked even more annoyed. He hated conversations like this… “Yes, fine fine. Whatever just tell already!” …

“So the thing is I talked with that stranger who was in front of our home. He is quite normal I guess. And he don’t want to kill us. So don’t make panic anymore. Also he is completely lost and don’t know even where he is. His name is Chanyeol. And he leave in the capital of … I don’t know anymore how is called but let’s just skip this. And he is hungry so I invite him on tonight’s dinner. Pretty cool right?” Baekhyun said.

 

~Sehun suddenly froze!~ shock! ~

 

“What the fuck? Are you serious. You will just trust him and invite him in our palace? If you know his name that doesn’t mean you can just said he is your friend!! End even if he didn’t eat I don’t care … I won’t share my food with him!~ I won’t eat in dinning room today. Sorry I will go out with Tao.”

Baekhyun was actually sad. His brother behavior hurt him. Why he think like this about Chanyeol?

Is true he always judge normal poor strangers who were on the lower level then him.

But Chanyeol was different. He looked happy and bright even thought he didn’t had a fucking idea that he is lost.

Baekhyun came to Chanyeol.

“Hey. Are you tired would you wanna take a seat on sofa? I will tell maid to make us some tea. Do you like green tea?”

Chanyeol was looking painting on the walls they looked great!

“Seat? Ah no need to cook tea for me. I’m ok I guess.” Chanyeol didn’t want to bother.

But actually Baekhyun was happy to be with someone who was different and he wanna ask him something more about the city where Chanyeol live.

“Hey. If you want or not you are coming with me in my living room on the terrace. I’m the prince so that’s mean what I said is right, right?”

Baekhyun made a soft smile and looked at other boy.

Chanyeol was there in the middle of the hall lost again. But that time Baekhyun stole his attention. His smile looked so natural and beautiful.

Second later they reach terrace.

 

The view was beautiful on the north you could see the high moutains with white snow. On the south was a big dark greenblue lake.

Everywhere around the castle were cherry trees.

 

Chanyeol thought he was seriously in film!

“So I wanna know more about you Chnyeol.” said Baekhyun.

“A-ah… is Chanyeol.” Boy correct him. “W-what do you wanna know about me prince?”

Baekhyun looked at him very exited to hear more!~ “I want to know everything. So bring the stories up!~”

 

 

 


	6. SWEET TALK

Chanyeol didn’t know where to start. He didn’t want to sound boring or pathetic.

“What story would you want to hear prince?”

Baekhyun stayed quiet. He was thinking. “You Chnyeol. Tell me more about your home town.”

“Prince you again misspelled my name. Is Chanyeol. But if you want to know I will tell you a little.”

Baekhyun smiled “Yes please.”

It was first time in Baekhyun’s life that he asked nicely for.

“So I live in Seoul. As you know all country have their city which is very important. And so people called it capital city. And in county South Korea is Seoul.”

Baekhyun nod.

“And after broking clock I ended up here. Do you maybe know why? Do you know about the clock?

Baekhyun nod again. “Is interesting I get it about your capital now. And about the clock … Err I no, sorry I have no idea.” Prince answered.

 

At this time maid bring tea for them. Green tea was so sweety. Chanyeol drink it in one shot.

“And you said you don’t want it hehe.” Baekyun smiled.

Chanyeol wasn’t only hungry he was also thirsty just like sahara.

“Sorry prince about my behavior. But I must say that your tea is fantastic.”

Baekhyun’s smile became even more wide. “naah is okay. You are my guest. Enjoy!”

 

 

Sehun just pass by them with Tao. He rolled his eyes.

“Just look at this idiot. Those two all lovely dovely. Is just answer of the time when Baekhyun will be fucked by him.”

Tao start to laugh so hysterical. Like seriously he was making noises like dead bear or even worse.

 

 


	7. SEHUN IS THE BEST

The maid called the two boys downstairs. The dinner was ready!

Baekhyun stood up and open the doors. “Let’s go!”

Chanyeol show Baekhyun the way to go first but Baekhyun shake his head “Nope guests go first”.

They enter the big dining room. There was a big white table and on table was food! A lot of food only for the two boys. Chanyeol’s eyes get so wide like never before in his life he didn’t see so much food in one place.

Baekhyun touch Chanyeol’s back “Please sit” he said softly.

The main chef came in room and said: “Dear prince today’s menu is Seonjiguk (korean soup), beef, chicken and vegatables like lettice, tomato, onion etc. Maids also prepere side dishes if you two are really hungry and at the end we will also serve the desert but I won’t tell what is it, because is surprise prince. And at least I recommend you the red wine, the finest in whole Wonderland”.

Baekhyun nod and answer: “Thank you very much D.O”

Chanyeol pick up the spoon and taste the soup. Fucking delicious it was just like his mother made it.

Baekhyun was sitting in front of him all happy. Then he also start eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the very fancy restaurant in city of Wonderland Sehun and Tao were sitting looking what they should order. In the end they just agreed for pasta and champagne.

They were eating there in silence, after 20 minutes Sehun speak up: “I really don’t understand my idiotic brother. Why the heck he need to meet that giant!?”

Tao smile became so wide, he love conversations like that, he loves to gossip around!

“Well, well tall people also have large dicks. So now you probably know the answer Hunnie.”

Sehun give him very serious look. “He won’t fuck with him, I won’t let that this happen. Once it was enough when he do that with Kris.”

Tao smile became wide even more he was looking like clown. “Oh fuck yes, I remember this” Tao said.

“Kris fuck him so good, he was moaning mess. Also Kris told us your brother is really thight. Is that true Hunnie?”

Sehun was shocked he didn’t like to hear such a dirty things about his brother.

Even if Sehun himself sometimes called Baekhyun slut he still likes him so much.

“Y-yaah … why you care about that Tao huh? You won’t get him in bed. And yes okey is true he is fucking tight and your dick fits so nice in his ass.”

Tao start to be horny, he look down in his pants and there was a bulge.

He covered with hands. “Well I’m so curious about that slutty boy now. Fuck Hunnie I need to go home, I can’t stay here in public place all horny!”

 

 

With that sentence they leaved the restaurant. They got into Tao’s car, he drove really fast through the city.

Sehun decided he will have fun with his best friend. So he start to touch Tao’s dick. The boy start to moan he loves this so much.

“Nhhh… You Sehun you fucking bastard just stop it”.

Sehun smirk at him “nope never!”

Tao speed up! Sehun move his hand into Tao’s boxers and he start to fuck Tao with his hand.

Tao couldn’t take that anymore he stopped the car in the middle of road and he grab Sehun’s hair and press his head closer to his dick.

Sehun opened his mouth without protest and he took the whole little Tao into his wet mouth. Tao was now the one how was called the moaning mess!

“Mmm… fuck Tao you are so delicious.” Sehun said with his sexy raspy voice.

“Arrhh.. Sehuna!!!! I’m cuming, move please!” minute later Tao came all over Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun look at him and lick Tao’s sperm. Tao press their lips together he could taste the flavor of his own sperm.

“You’re fucking the best Hunnie.” Sehun smiled and kiss Tao again.

Tao then start to drive again.

They were quiet then the whole way home. ~

 

 

 


	8. GOOD NIGHT BAEKHYUN

It was 11:00pm when Sehun arrived at home. The guard open the doors for him and wish him good night, Sehun just nod in answer.

He reach the kitchen he thought that maybe his brother would be awake, but he was so wrong. In the kitchen was dark, so dark that you couldn’t see 1 meter in front of you. Sehun decided that he will talk with Baekhyun some other time since he was tired after fun dinner with Tao.

 

Baekhyun was in his bedroom, he was lying on his soft bed with white and light pink sheets and blankets. He was dressed only in oversized white t-shirt.

Chanyeol was sleeping in the room for guests. But he couldn’t fall asleep that night. He miss his home a little, and his friends.

He looked at the celling and breathe heavily …

“Aiigoo! Why nobody wants to tell me how I get here?” Chanyeol ask himself~ he left out a soft groan..

Baekhyun could hear that because he left his and Chanyeol’s doors little open.

After some minuts he show up in Chanyeol’s room.

“You can’t sleep too?” he asked. “I often can’t fall asleep if outside is rain and lighting. But surprisingly there’s only wind today” Baekhyun said.

“Oh-oh me? No no prince I mean Baekhyun is alright don’t worry for me. Go back to your bed I don’t want that you catch a cold” 

 

 

~ Days in Wonderland were mostly hot and sunny, but nights were always rainy, windy and sooo cold!~

 

 

Baekhyun sat on bed. And looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“D-Do you need something?” Chanyeol ask and look at the floor. He just couldn’t look at prince eyes too long. They were too pretty.

“Yeah, can you sleep with me. Just for tonight. Please?” prince asked and looked at Chanyeol again like a little puppy.

Baekhyun had a lot of aegyo with that he could get what he wanted everytime.

Chanyeol was so surprised he just said “S-sure I guess if you don’t mind Baekhyun” without thinking much.

Baekhyun happily jump off bed and grab Chanyeol’s hand. “Let’s go in my room, bed here is bigger”.

 

And he didn’t lie. Baekhyun had a King Sized Bed even thought he didn’t really needed it since his body was so small and tiny.

Baekhyun lay down into his bed first then he pat a place next to him.

“Here you go Chanyeol” and smiled. Chanyeol nervously lay down.

Baekhyun hide his and Chanyeol’s body under blanket and said quietly “Good night” he turned aroud ..

Chanyeol said “Sleep well” and also tured around so his back was looking at Baekhyun. ~

 

~ It was almost past 11 in the night and Chanyeol was already in Dreamland but Baekhyun wake him up. ~

“H-hey” Chanyeol said when he slowly open his sleepy eyes. “Can’t sleep huh?” …

Baekhyun nod. “I’m quite scared of dark. I was wondering if you could h-hug me?”

Chanyeol almost fell out of the bed. “What?? Ouhhh… I mean sure, no problem prince”.

And in that moment Baekhyun’s small body move towards Chanyeol ~

Chanyeol hug Baekhyun behind his back (so he gave him back hug).

 

Baekhyun perfectly fit into his big and strong arms ^_^

Then he heard a soft moan which escaped from Baekhyun’s mouth~ it was finally time for sleep.

 

“Good night baby” Chanyeol whispered softly~

 

 

 


	9. ABOUT YOU

“Moooooooooorning!” Sehun yell in the kitchen.

Baekhyun could hear him upstairs but from his voice he heard that his little brother is probably annoyed or a bit drunk. So he didn’t even try to get up, he stayed in bed. Chanyeol was still sleeping next to him, he looked so handsome even in position like that.

Maid came in kitchen and wanted to prepare breakfast for Sehun. But Sehun … well he was very picky about food.

“I want my cereal flakes and chocolate milk!”

Maid shake his head “Sehun-ahh you know your doctor said that too many sweets is not good for your health.”

Sehun tried to use his aegyo: “Buuuing buuuing Nonna! Look how cute I am. Don’t you think my tummy is hungry?? Please give me food, I want food! Just today, nonna juseyo!”

Maid gave up she comeback with bowl full of colorful cereal flakes and glass full of chocolate milk.

Sehun was sitting in living room and watched cartoons. “Thanks” he replied.

Maid smiled and move away.

Chanyeol was finally awaken. But when he wanted to turn around to see time on table clock he felt something heavy on his chest. He open his eyes slowly and he saw prince laying here, still fast asleep.

Little moans escaped his mouth, his skin was beautiful and clean and pale just like porcellan.

Downstairs Sehun was ready to go out, he dressed into skinny jeans and white t-shirt, and pair of jordans shoes.

Today Sehun will go in city because he must visit doctor and then he will go probably shopping.

“Young man do you want I take you there?” said the chauffeur.

“No is okay since outside is pretty sunny day and also doctor said I must be more outside on fresh air” Sehun answered.

“Ok, I understand but if you will need something just call me”.

“Is okay Lay, you can take day off” Sehun brightly smiled.

“Oh no need to, but thanks anyway” Lay said and bow politely.

Sehun check himself in mirror for the last time and then he was gone.

In Wonderland was spring, the trees, flowers and everything started to grow and became more colorful!

Sehun liked the spring a lot it remembers him when he was still just a little innocent child. And his lovely parents were still alive.

Yeah alive. He missed them so much.

 

Everyone in the villages and city had spring cleaning, windows were wildly opened. Sehun went into the bubble tea shop and buy choco one for himself.

He then continue his road straight into the city. After hour he reach a part of city where the boy named Kai live.

As you know Kai liked Sehun a lot, once he even tried to enter in his bedroom illegally. But his mission didn’t success.

Sehun was kind of afraid of this kid, Kai was his hyung for some months after all. Sehun took deep breath and continue.

He was hopping nobody could notice him. But young teen girls start to recognise him.

They were whispering to each other: “Wow, see this oppa? He looks so handsome. He even have one brother”

or

“Yaah! See this clothes he’s wearing! They probably cost all of his money”.

Sehun became used to this kind of conversations between people, he just ignored them.

 

But he didn’t notice one person who was watching him from his bedroom.

“Fuck Sehun. You gonna be just mine one day” said person.

 

Some of little kids came to Sehun and they bow to him, and gave him fresh red flowers.

Wonderland was preparing to celebrate ROSE festival soon!

Sehun loved kids he took flowers and gave kids some money.

 

People start talking again: “And he’s so warm hearted, I’m wondered when he’s gonna get married”.

Person who was watching Sehun said to himself “Go! Now or never Kai!”

He run downstairs and took black blanket with himself also his clothes were black so nobody could recognise him.

He turn on left and then right most of people went to work or clean again, nobody didn’t pay attention to Kai so he took his chance.

He put black blanket over Sehun’s head and put him on his back. Sehun tried to scream but it didn’t help, Kai was much stronger and he covered his mouth. He run into his house and locked the doors, Kai threw Sehun on big black sofa.

He then removed blanket from Sehun’s head.

Suddenly the light hit Sehun’s eyes. It hurt so much. 

“W-who are you, what d-do you want from me?” asked Sehun.

“Oh Sehun still sweet and shy as always. I’m surprised you don’t remember me?”.

Sehun looked into his eyes when he recognise the man in front of him he looked away.

The last time he saw Kai was like 1 year and half ago. That time Kai had blonde hair who were very messy (I mean from Overdose era guys).

But now he had his natural dark brown. Still he was so handsome.

“W-what do you want now Kai? The last time when my guards catch you wasn’t enough for you huh?” Sehun tried to look more cool and not scared.

“Ohoh look look someone wants to be brave? But don’t forget that his is my house and I can do whatever I want”.

Sehun rolled his eyes “Siiiiiighhtt… idiot!” he thought.

Kai came closer to Sehun and atmosphere became more hot. Sehun tried to move a bit back but still he couldn’t escape.

“What is it Sehunnie? Don’t like that hyung is so closer to you?” said Kai and made smirk.

Sehun gulped. He stayed quiet.

“And now pretty boy since here are my rules something really bothers me. Those pants.” He put his hand on Sehun’s hips.

“They look great on you I must fucking confess. But damn boy it driving me to much crazy. So you don’t mind if I pull them off right baby?” Kai said in calmly voice.

Sehun was scared he started to shake. But Kai was already opening his belt and zipper on Sehun’s skinny jeans. Sehun was already half naked.

“Oh my god look at you. That milky skin, you still look so gorgeous! And your body is so fit but. Don't you think you are to tiny, to skinny? I could see even your bones!” said Kai, he became kind of worried.

Sehun realize he was only left in his black boxers.

“W-whatta? Hyung what you doing, why are you even talking about?”

Kai came only 5cm in front Sehun’s pretty face and said: “Sehun-ah I’m talking about your health, your body, about you!”

 

 

 


	10. BAEKHYUN KNOWS SOMETHING

Sehun smell just fresh cooked coffee. Kai was downstairs prepering breakfast for little one. Kai came in room.

“Look who is finally awake!” he said and smiled.

Sehun was still in bed, under big white blanket. He looked like tiny fluffy ball. Kai uncover the window, he lift up the curtains.

“N-nooo! Hyung, don’t do that. Sehun want sleep.” Sehun mewled and hide.

“Don’t be naughty boy and listen to me." said Kai.

Sehun make surprised face.

Kai sit on his bed “Why? You don’t want listen to me?"

“Of course not, why would I? You’re not my parents”. Sehun answered and laugh.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

Kai stand up, and was ready to leave the bedroom.

“Hyung? I mean Kai where are you going?” Sehun ask and looked at older.

“Finish breakfast. You better be readly I will take you somewhere. Dress up those clothes, I put yours in wash machine.” Kai said and leave.

Sehun stand on bed and looked at clothes. Kai owned them, they were a bit too big for him. He tried the shirt first it was big, his shoulders looked so small. Then he tried pants they fall down from his hips.

SEHUN WAS TO SKINNY!

“Kai, I need belt.” Sehun came in kitchen with pants in one hand.

“Sure take them, they are in white closet on the right.” Kai said still focused on food he was prepering.

Sehun took the black belt. He put it around his hips. Now he looked better.

He sit behind the small table made of wood just for two people.

Sehun thought that since Kai lived alone, he didn’t need big place for himself especially not big table. Like that one that Sehun and his brother owned.

“Please take the food. I’m not the best cook. But I tried my best” Kai said and laugh a little.

Kai really tried to show his best. He prepered fried eggs with american bacon, milk, yogurt, coffee, bread, honey, marmalade and butter.

Sehun looked still a bit confused. He didn’t saw something he really loved, something he needed every morning and every night.

“CHOCOLATE MILK!!!!!!” Kai screamed suddenly.

Sehun jump up it scared him.

“How could I forgot? Oh I’m so stupid. Wait!” Kai run into his cellar where he had storage of food. He returned two minutes later.

“Here you go sweetheart. Still your favourite right?” he put one bottle of chocolate milk in front Sehun.

“Choco” Sehun whispered.

“Thank you!” he said and grab the bottle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun dressed in dark suit. The hair dresser was making his hairstyle.

“Perfecto! Young man!” said the man.

“Haha, thanks Heechul. You always do great job.” Baekhyun smiled and thanked.

Chanyeol dressed in his red hoodie and grey pants he wore the day before.

“Hey, Chanyeol. I’m going on meething now, I will comeback home after some hours. Sadly I can’t take you with me. But I invite Kris here, he can show you some places. I leave some money in wallet on the desk in bedroom. Take it with you if you will see something and want to have it. See you later, have a lots of fun!”

Baekhyun said and wave at Chanyeol. He was talking so quickly Chanyeol didn’t even understand all.

“Ok, Baekhyun. I will wait for you.”

“No need to Chanyeol. I don’t know the right time I will be back, I might be late. If you will be hungry just tell D.O what you want to eat. He will make you anything.”

“Alright Baekhyun. I understand I won’t bother you anymore. Hope you will have successful meething.” Chanyeol said and bow.

“Thanks. Have fun, take care. Bye!”

Suho came with car to take Baekhyun with him.

They were classmates in high school and also one of best students along with some other boys and girls.

Suho and Baekhyun were the most successful bussiness mans in Wonderland. They had so many great projects that they were working on together.

Chanyeol saw the first car in Wonderland that day. Was Baekhyun just a bit behind the urbanization? Maybe he just liked the driving with carrige.

But no Baekhyun actually hated the driving with those old things. He just had one.

“Who was this tall boy behind you Baek? This was the first thing that Suho asked when Baekhuyn closed the car doors.

“He came here because he broke the old clock.” Baekyun said.

“Omg? This is actually happening! Remember what the old lady said? Prophecy is maybe coming true?” Suho smiled.

“Actually I thought this can be true. And I take it very serious.”

~~~

When Baekhyun was just 17 years old his mom know the very old lady, she was around 89 years old. The lady was known in Wonderland for her power that she knows your future. And she told prophecy to you. Nobody didn’t found out how the lady was called, they give her name Nancy.

So Nancy told that Baekhyun will meet one boy. But the boy will be a stranger and he will live in real world. The strange boy will enter in Wonderland by broking a clock. And Nancy also said that Baekhyun will like the boy and the boy would do everything for him. Baekhyun laught at first but he know that many things that old lady said actually came true.

So Baekhyun knew a bit how Chanyeol get here.

~~~

Suho was so happy for Baekhyun maybe he finally found his lost lover.

Suho was happy in love with some girl, Baekhyun didn’t knew a lot about her. She moved in Wonderland some years ago and her name was Seohyun.

She was also very successful with her career. It looked like Suho will be the first one of them who will get married and have childrens.

~~~

“Ayo! Wassap?” someone said so loud, he sounded like he just came from party.

Chanyeol was sure that voice belong to man. He turned around and saw very tall and handsome boy in front the white lamborghini.

Rich kids those days he thought.

“Are you Chanyeol? It’s such and honor to speak with you. Baek said you’re amazing. And that you have amazing story behind.” said boy.

“Hello! I’m Chanyeol yes. It’s also pleasure to speak with you sir. Do you know prince Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked politely.

“Aiiish… just call me Kris. I’m not so much older than you, so no need to call me sir. I’m one of Baek’s closer friends. We are friends since second class in high school.” Kris said.

“Great. So Kris then? Chanyeol said and looked at boy again.

“Yeah, have any suggestions where shall we go? Baek said that he don’t want that you are bored. But I doubt we will find something interesting here in village side. Let’s go to city shall we. You were here yet?” Kris asked.

“No. I wasn’t in city yet. But I think I already see all surrounding around the castle.” Chanyeol answered.

“Ok then. Let’s go!” Kris clap happily.

He opened the car doors for Chanyeol and show him the way to sit down. It was first time that Chanyeol was in such a fancy car.

“Please just feel comfortable.” Kris said and put the keys in car.

 

 

 

 


	11. SHE HELPED

Baekhyun and Suho came to their meething place.

“Here we are, then see you at 13:00pm and we go out on the lunch?” Suho said and smiled.

“Alright I will wait for you in front of the car, see you!”

Each of them went into their office.

“Good morning sir! Today you have important meething with mister Luhan remember?” said the secretary and looked at Baekhyun.

“Of course Victoria I didn’t forgot. Could you bring us some tea later?”

“Sure. The meething will finish around 12:40pm right? Do I have to tell cooks to also prepare meal for both of you?” Victoria asked once again.

“No no don’t need, I will go out. And Luhan will leave the city immediately when we finish. Just bring the tea later ok? That’s all thank you so much.” Baekhyun said and looked at Victoria.

“Good. Thank you sir, see you later then.” Victoria bowed and leave the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Huh?! Hyung I want to go out I need air please! I breathe very heavy something is wrong Kai.” Sehun said while he tried to open the big window he was choking on air.

“Omg! Sehun-ah are you ok? What’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” Kai run next to Sehun and open the window for him.

But it was too late Sehun collapse.

“Sehun!! Please wake up don’t scare me like that. You are not funny get up now!”

But no response.

“Sehun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kai screamed.

Then someone knock on his doors. He wanted to pretend like nobody’s home. But it knocked few times more. So he stand up and went to open the door. What a surprise waited for him outside.

Girl who Kai has huge crush on in high school days.

“W-What? Are you doing here?” Kai asked.

“Hey Kai. I-I just came to check how you doing?” said the girl.

“Oh, I’m doing just fine” Kai replied but then he remembered poor Sehun.

“That’s nice to hear Kai.” girl said and looked at Kai.

“Is something wrong you are a bit more quiet than usually? Is because we didn’t see each other for quite a lot of time?”

“Is not that Krystal. But I have big problem. And I don’t have much time. Could we talk some other day?”

“Kai come on you know I’m here only for few days then I’m going again. Is just because my sister came to pick up some stuff from our old house.” Krystal said.

“But my friend is waiting sorry” Kai said and bite his lips.

“Woah Jongin! You find girlfriend for real? Don’t be shy” Krystal smiled and cutely hit Kai with her hand.

She was the only person who called Kai by his real name. Even Kai himself didn't know why he let her, it just sounded nice.

“No Krystal he’s guy. And he is not feeling well. I should check him quickly?”

“O-oh sorry… how you mean not feeling well? What happened?”

“He just collapse and he couldn’t breathe.” Kai said and his eyes became wet.

“Jongin! We need to help him!” Krystal didn’t hesitate she ran into Kai’s house.

Kai was just following her.

Krystal did a lot of studying and she finished her faculty for doctor. Since she was little girl she wanted to help other people. Even though she could be model she was so pretty!

She sit next to lying Sehun. She chech his pulse.

“Hm… Jongin I think he will be alright. His heart it still beating but very slowly. Maybe he have problems with heart? Did he mention something to you?” Krystal asked very serious.

“No. He didn’t. But I notice he is extremely skinny. Like he seriously doesn’t eat enough.”

“Yes I see. He don’t even have power in his arms. Wait I will call ambulance car we need to take him to the hospital. Is better if he stay there for some days, until he don’t get better.” she said and grab phone.

“No Krystal no hospital! You know how much I hate them. Not there please” Kai took the phone away.

“Are you insane? He can die if he don’t get suitable supply. Do you really want this?”

“No but just help him.” Kai said and put his head between hands.

 

Kai hated hospitals because his mom died there only when he was still 9 year old.

After that he need to grow up soon, he didn't play a lot like other boys his age. He stayed for the most of his young life in house until his 18 years.

He was studying at home by private teachers. His dad tried to sing in his son in one of the high schools.

Kai started visit that school when he was 14 but he left next year because he wasn't used to be is such big group of people.

 

“I will help just give phone back” Krystal grab the phone and called the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris grab the steering wheel and they leave the parking lot of castle.

“Nice car, it probably cost a lot” said Chayeol.

“Haha, you gotta be kidding me honey! I got it for my birthday last year. Dad bought if for me.” Kris said proudly.

“Wow, amazing! My parents usually don’t bought me anything but last year I got cool gift for Christmas” Chanyeol said.

“Really? What did you get?” Kris was curios.

“Brand new Xbox and new laptop!” Kris looked blank at him.

“Don’t you think you should drive more carefully? I mean look on the road.” Chanyeol said a bit worried because Kris was still watching him.

“Honey! Where do you want that I take you, I’ve got thousands of Xboxs. We can play this all night long!” Kris answered and smiled widly.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. I'M ALRIGHT

Kris drive his car through the city. He wanted that Chanyeol see every part of it.

Suddenly he remember that they were driving already like for 2 hours and half.

“Are you hungry? Want to stop at fast food store?” Kris asked out of nowhere.

“Not hungry just thirsty.” Chanyeol quickly replied .

“Why didn’t you tell before then?” Kris asked and touch his shoulder.

“Well … I-I didn’t want to bother you.” Chanyeol tried to be polite and nice as much as he could.

“But honey you won’t bother me if you say you want to drink.” Kris said and pat Chanyeol’s head.

He then stopped the car. They were in the rest zone, and they went straight into the shop.

 

“I want strawberry milk shake.” Chanyeol said to the waiter.

“Anything to eat?” asked the charming guy.

“Woah!” Chanyeol though, here are so many beautiful people. He looked on the white card that was stick on waiter’s shirt. Taemin was written on it.

“No, just the milk shake” Chanyeol replied.

“And I would like the coca-cola with ice cubes and two tacos.” Kris join the conversation.

“Of course, surtenlly. Just wait for like 10 minutes okey?” Taemin said and give them drinks.

“Tacos will be ready soon, sit behind that table” the waiter show them an empty desk on in front.

They waiter for execly 10 minutes, then Taemin called them.

“Here you go guys, two tacos and sallad. Hope you will enjoy our meal and come back soon.” Taemin smiled and wave at them.

“Thanks.” Chanyeol said, and Kris hugged him around shoulders.

“What a nice and lovely boyfriend you have” Taemin said and giggle.

“W-what?” Chanyeol looked blank at Taemin.

But Kris already grab his hand and they start walking out.

“Let’s eat! Hope you like Tacos.” Kris said and give one to Chanyeol.

“Oh right … thank you, I like them. Back in old days I used to help my friend in her restaurant. She was owner of it.” Chanyeol said and bite at the taco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kai you may can come in room now. Sehun is awaken.” Krystal said and wave at Kai to come closer.

Kai didn’t wait any second he stand up and ran towards room. But what he saw break his heart. There was huge bed with white blankets on. And under all this blanket was a boy with milky skin, he looked pale just like white wall.

“Oh god, Sehunnie! Are you okey?” Kai was worried he take a sit on the chair.

“Y-yeah hyung. I’m feeling better now, but doctors said I need to rest as much as I can.” Sehun smiled a bit.

“B-but why this happened? Are you sick? I need to know if this happen once again.”

“I-I well … Actually I have some problems with my heart beating since I was little. Is hard to explain, that’s all I know. And I was breathing heavily because I have asthma. They give me an injection here. See?” Sehun said and lift up his hand and show the place where he got injection.

“Why didn’t you tell before? I was so worried about you. I though you’re dying.” Kai said and few tears fall from his eyes.

“Hehe. Hyung don’t worry Sehun is fine. And also nice lady said after 2 days here I can go home. Isn’t that great hyung?” Sehun said and happily clapped.

Kai looked at Krystal she made awkward smile and nod.

“Alright. I’m just gonna talk to doctor alright Sehun? I will take medicine for you and then come back. Want anything to drink?” Kai said.

“No thanks hyung. I’m fine I already had my lunch.”

 

Kai show Krystal the way to follow him out.

“Really thank you. H-how can I pay you back for this?” Kai ask and start opening his wallet.

“Jongin I don’t need anything. Your friend’s life cost more then anything. Just take good care of him. And you also stay healthy.” Krystal said and looked at Kai.

“But come one you helped him and I’m so thankfull to you.” Kai said and put his hands around Krystal’s vest.

“Is alright seriously … I’m glad I could help until it was too late.” She looked at Kai and saw his eyes were so shiny, he sure was extremly happy.

But then Kai did a thing she didn’t expected. And she didn’t want it. Well not at all.

Kai came closer and kiss her.

If that would happen some years ago she would be dying of begin a girl that Kai has kissed. Since she also had big crush on Kai.

But now this was wrong. Extremely wrong she thought.

“Yaah!! Jongin-ah what are you doing?” she was in completely shock.

“Just wanted to thank you once again.” Kai said and kiss her for second time, this time very passionetly.

Krystal clear and put her mind together, she push Kai away.

“Don’t come closer, and better that this never happens again.” She said and give Kai a list of medicine that Sehun needs, she then turn around and leave Kai in the middle of hall.

“Baby I’m back.” Kai opened the doors wide open and enter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was execly 13:20 pm when Baekhyun and Suho finally get in their favourite restaurant were they normally eat lunch.

 

“So the reason why I invite you here today was that … I-I’m going to be dad!!!!!!!” Suho yelled and smiled proudly.

“What? You mean for real, you’re not kidding? I told you you gonna be the first. Congratulations man I’m so proud on you Suho.” Baekhyun said and yell with his friend..

They looked like teen girls who are running after they favourite idols. Some people around even give them weird looks.

But they didn’t care. It was time to celebrate the wonderful news. Baekhyun order the gratest champagne in whole world.

“I’m gonna write massage to Sehun. He would be so happy. Remember when we take care of him while he was still little baby? He always said that you gonna be the best dad in universe even better then me.” Baekhyun laughed and took his phone out.

Then he saw massage that Sehun wrote to him.

His baby brother told him he is in hospital but he is already fine. He also explained everything.

Baekhyun was worried but at the same time he knew that Sehun is in good hands if he is in hospital. So he send massage to him.

 

 

 


	13. I DON'T LIKE HIM

When they ate the lunch Suho and Baekhyun return back home.

“Thank you that you drive me around today. Next time I’m gonna do it.” said Baekhyun and hug his friend tightly.

“See you around Baek. Said to Sehun that I miss him and that I hope he will be better soon.” Suho said and leave Baekhyun in front of his castle.

Chubby guard ask how was meething and other stuff, Baekhyun just nod and agreed with everything. He just wantedd to quickly see Chanyeol again.

He missed him, they didn’t see each other for like 7 hours.

But he became suddenly sad, he order Kris to come back before 17:00 pm. But now it was almost 18:30 pm!

Maybe they have so much fun time that Chanyeol just forgot about me he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh Chanyeol … We are a bit late! Look at the clock, hope Baek won’t mind it. But it was seriously great and it was pleasure to talk with you.” Kris said and looked and his new friend.

“Uh-oh … I should be at home … hmmm hope Baekhyun won’t be angry. I will take taxi to go back.” Chanyeol said and pick his stuff.

“Honey?! Are you kidding me? Is very dangerous for pretty boy to walk alone in the evening. I will take you, let’s go!” Kris said and immediately stand up.

“Really? You would really do that for me? Oh thanks.”

And they leave Kris’s house.

After half hour they reached Baekhyun’s castle.

“Here you go honey. I really had so amazing time. Hopefully I will see you again soon?” Kris said and looked at Chanyeol.

“No thanks to you for showing me the city. I will pay you back for all the food and petrol soon as I get some money here.” Chanyeol said and shake Kris’s hand.

“You don’t need to pay or return anything. There’s only one thing you can do now.” Kris said and move closer to little one.

This made Chanyeol feel awkward and he didn’t feel alright in this kind of situation.

“Uhh … those lips …” Kris groan and give Chanyeol rought kiss.

Chanyeol wanted to escape, his eyes became wide. He wanted to call Baekhyun for help but other boy was much more stronger.

This wasn’t just quickly innocent kiss. It was more than that. Kris had kissed him very passionetly and even used his tongue.

Kissing became so dirty, Chanyeol didn’t want it.

“Uhmmm … beautiful just like I imagined.” Kris pull away and smiled. Then he finally opened doors for Chanyeol.

“Goodbye honey! Take care.” Kris screamed.

“Bye bye.” Chan quickly replied and ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He came in castle and start to walk on a long hall. He hoped Sehun won’t see him. Second later he reached Baekhyun’s room.

Should I open and enter, should I knock before or should I just leave easily? Chanyeol asked himself like 100 questions. He decided he needs to tell the prince he’s finally back.

“Knock knock!” Chanyeol did it twice times.

“Come in, is opened!” said the voice inside.

He opened the wood door. Inside on huge king sized bed was small boy sitting and looking outside of the window.

“You two take a really long time.” Baekhyun said in calm voice.

“S-sorry Baekhyun. I’m so sorry I apologize. I didn’t see that the time flow so fast.” Chanyeol said and keep his head down.

“Is alright. I’m not angry, did you enjoy?” Baekhyun said and turn around to face Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol couldn’t look him in the face. His eyes became wet he tried to stop his tears but without big success. He started to cry and sob like little baby.

“What is wrong Channie?” Baekhyun said worried at this friend.

“I-I can’t ... I didn’t wanted to do it, he just came and it happened!”

“What? Who? Did someone order to you to do nasty things? Did someone perhaps had sex with you?” Baekhyun ask, his eyes became dark like the night.

“No not this. B-but Kris had kissed me out of nowhere. Please prince don’t be angry on me give me another change I will show you I’m not this easy type of guy.” Chanyeol hugged his legs and he bury his head into his knees. He looked like a ball.

“Yah yah. Don’t cry come on stand up!” Baekhyun said and hugged Chanyeol.

“Are you angry? Of course you are! How you won’t be. Oh god … He’s not my type or something I swear …” Chanyeol keep crying.

“Hm … maybe you two would became nice couple someday ha?” Baekhyun said and tried to tease.

 

There was a minute of a silence …

 

“No Baekhyun. The truth is I love …”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaap?! I’m home!!!!!” Sehun yelled down stairs.

 

 

 


	14. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU

Our beloved Sehun just destroyed that beautiful romantic moment.

 

“Sehun-aa!” Baekhyun said and ran to his brother.

“I was so worried about you, you weren’t at home for 3 days. Why didn’t you tell, I thought I’m gonna lost my mind.” Baekhyun said and jump on Sehun.

“I’m alright. Is not the first time that this happened. And I didn’t text you because I was with my friend.” Sehun said and sit on sofa.

“Friend? But Sehun that’s amazing, since you were little you didn’t had much friends. You are a bit antisocial type. Who is he, why don’t you invite him there?” Baekhyun said and start tickle Sehun.

“I think I’m more mature now but still I don’t have this much friends as you. I would really like to invite this friend here, but the reason why not is, you said some years ago he can’t enter in our home.” Sehun became sad.

“I said what? Hmm … So I know him?”

“Y-yeah you know.” Sehun became even more sad.

“Yaah … Don’t cry sweety. Tell hyung who is.”

“Is K-Kai.” Sehun said and he was prepered that Baekhyun will lost his mind again like some years before.

But no he didn’t. He didn’t even move.

He just said: “Now I understand how it is when you’re in love. And I’m not angry on Kai anymore. You can freely enjoy with him.” and smiled at Sehun.

What? He knows I like Kai, does Baekhyun know how to read people’s mind Sehun thought.

“W-would you really let him be my friend again?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Baekhyun said and leave the living room.

Sehun felt so happy even thought Kai kidnaped him before he wasn’t angry on older. He wanted to see him again.

Baekhyun knew what his brother was feeling. He experienced the same thing with Chanyeol.

“W-wait! Did he just wanted to confess something to me?” Baekhyun asked himself.

He didn’t hesitate anymore he turned around and went again in his room.

Chanyeol was still there.

 

“Sorry for disturbing our converstation, my brother came from hospital.” He apologized and sit next to Chanyeol.

“Your brother was in hospital? I’m so sorry, hope everything is alright with him now.” Chanyeol said and hold prince’s hand.

“Y-yeah he’s totally ok. Didn’t you heard how loud he screamed? Now please continue with stuff we talked before!” Baekhyun said and hold Chanyeol’s hand even more thightly.

“What we were talking about?” Chanyeol asked but he knew very well what was conversation about it.

“Something about love you said you don’t like Kris hyung.”

“Uh-oh… yeah Baekhyun you have right.” Chanyeol nod.

 

Both of them didn’t speak up for more then 10 minutes.

 

“I’m in love with you prince. I’m so sorry but I can’t get you out of my head. I’m so thankful now that I came here, that night when it was storm and we were sleeping together remember? Then I realize how much you actually mean to me.” Chanyeol said.

“T-that is the most b-beautiful thing that somebody ever said to m-me.” Baekhyun said and he tried to hide his little tears of joy with hands, but he couldn’t he was too happy.

He hugged Chanyeol.

“Never let me go Chanyeol. You mean the whole big universe to me.” Baekhyun whispered and put his head onto Chanyeol’s chest.

“I won’t leave you baby, I will protect you, don’t be scared anymore.” Chanyeol answered and give Baekhyun soft kiss on forehead.

“Chanyeol if you will ever leave this place and return back home, I will go with you, I promise.”

“Okey baby … I won’t never leave you lonely anymore.” Chanyeol said and kiss small one again.

 

 

 

 


	15. MY PRINCE CHARMING

This was the most amazing night in Baekhyun’s life. He felt so save in Chanyeol’s arms. He wanted that this moment would last forever.

But as always Sehun came in the most romantic scene.

“Oh … lovers I see.” Sehun said and laugh. He loved to tease.

“S-Sehun … Is not what it looks l-like.” Chanyeol quickly wanted to explain things to younger.

“No, is exectly what it looks like Chanyeol. I’m not blind. Ask my brother he will probably said the same.”

“T-that’s true.” Baekhyun said, Chanyeol watched him.

“Come on hyung! I won’t be angry or something.” Sehun said.

“You have right Sehun. Chanyeol and I … The truth is we are in love … We just confess to each other.” Baekhyun said and hugged again his lover.

“That is just amazing hyung. Finally you found a good one. I’m so proud on you Baek.” Sehun said and move closer to Chanyeol, and said “Please take care of my brother he deserve all the best on this world.” he then smiled and decided to leave them alone.

“B-but I thought you don’t like him.” Baekhyun said suddenly.

“I didn’t like him at first time, but then hyung after what you did for me and Kai changed my mind. You deserve love Baek, and honestly Chanyeol is the only right guy … Even thought when you see him for the first time you think he is completely dumbo.”

He looked at Chanyeol and pat his back, and finally he left the room.

“I seriously thought he hates me.” Chanyeol quickly said.

“He can be pretty immature but he is the best brother, even he often hurt people because he don’t really know how words can hurt.” Baekhyun replied.

Now everything was on the right places. Baekhyun was happy with Chanyeol and Sehun was finally able to be friend with Kai, even we all know this two are love birds :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside was sun, it was still summer and it was one of the hottest day ever.

Baekhyun was first to wake up, he looked on other side of bed and saw his giant baby who was still fast asleep.

Baekhyun decided he will made breakfast for both of them and Sehun.

So he quietly leave the room trying to not wake up Chanyeol. He successfully came downstairs, he heard sounds that were coming from the kitchen.

It was 9:00 in the morning, Sehun is probably not awake yet he thought.

He came in kitchen and saw their cook D.O, he was already cooking and what Baekhyun could see it looked damn yummy.

“Oh good morning prince! I didn’t even notice you’re here.”

“Good morning to you as well.” Baekhyun replied and sit behind the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

He didn’t talk much with cook. Maybe because he had a feeling that D.O doesn’t like his company that much.

Baekhyun was always full of energy and he talked the most of times.

D.O prefer to be in small groups of people and he don’t talk much, he is the most close with Lay the chauffeur.

“Is your friend awaken yet? The food is almost done, I want that you eat it while is still warm.” D.O said and keep cooking the food he was making.

“No he is not, I will wake him up. By the way why are you prepering only two plates? Aren’t you gonna give one for Sehun?” Baekhyun asked curious.

“He leave the house like 1 hour ago. He wanted to tell you, but the maid said you are sleeping with you friend and he didn’t wanted to bother. From what I could hear he was telling to maid he will visit Suho in hospital.” D.O replied in one answer. 

“Hospital? Oh no what happen to him! First Sehun and now him?” Baekhyun started to panic and grab his phone.

“You! Don’t make panic. His girlfriend gave born to his children yesterday at night. Can you believe it prince, your best friend is father, and he got twins.” D.O smiled.

“Really? Omoo I’m so proud on them, they create beautiful family, and Suho always knew how to deal with kids. Oh I’m so happy D.O!” Baekhyun said and jumped happily around.

“Yeah, I really wish them all the best too, hope their kids will grow up well. Oh prince I wonder when you will have them, you are old enough.” D.O said and gave Baekhyun ~ I know you like boys ~ look.

“Errr … me? You know kids are not really my cup of tea.” Baekhyun said and turned around.

Chanyeol came in living room.

He sit on the big black sofa and started reading today’s newspaper. He stopped  on the page where was small article about Suho.

He faced Baekhyun and show him the picture.

“Yeah Chanyeol, my friend Suho became a father yesterday. He got twins, isn’t this nice? We should get a gift for them, what you think?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nod and started reading again.

D.O finished his cooking, he put two plates on the small table where was Baekhyun sitting before.

“Is done prince go eat.” he said and went into pantry to grab some potatos.

“Chanyeol!! Come food is done.” Baekyun called for other.

Chanyeol walked into the kitchen and sit. He picked one waffle and put some marmelade on it. Hmm … Very different flavor, his grandmother made the best marmelade in the world he thought.

But his thinking was suddenly cut off when Baekhyun started talking to him.

“Do you like our home made marmelade?” Baekhyun asked curious.

Oh no! He really can read what people have in their minds.

“Of course. But my grandmother really made the most delicious.” Chanyeol said and picked some butter.

“Oh, hope then I will meet her once and tried it. But this marmelade was made by my brother. Our mother show him how to do it.” Baekhyun said and started eating again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look how beautiful they are Suho. They look exectly like you.” Seohyun said.

Her two new born babies were sleeping in her arms. One on left side and other on right.

“They’re so beautiful honey. But I think they look more like you.” Suho said and kissed his girlfriend on cheek.

“Can you hold one? Looks like Sarang is hungry again.” she said and give other baby into Suho’s strong hands.

“They’re so small and tiny. Seohyun look how small hands and fingers they have. This is the most wonderful thing that ever happen to me.” Suho said he was proud and happy.

Seohyun just smiled at her lovable boyfriend.

 

 


	16. THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL

Baekhyun decided he will go visit Suho and his girlfriend, Chanyeol said he wants to join since he didn’t want to be in company with Kris again, Baekhyun agreed and told maid to call for Lay.

“I’m so sorry Baekhyun, but you gave Lay holidays he went to visit his family.” The maid said.

“Oh damn … I forgot, but how I am gonna get there, I don’t know how to drive a car.” Baekhyun said and started thinking hard.

“I can drive.” Chanyeol said.

Maid and Baekhyun both of them made surprised faces.

“You can?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah … I have driving license and I did driving test like two years ago. Believe, you are safe with me.” Chanyeol said

“Alright if you said so, I trust you. Here are keys.” Baekhyun pick the keys from coffee table and throw it to Chanyeol.

They went to shop first to bought small gift.

“Should we get roses or tulips for Seohyun?” Baekhyun suddenly asked and went into flower shop.

“Who is Seohyun? Well I prefer pink roses they are nice.” Chanyeol said.

“She is Suho’s girlfriend, then lets take roses and plush toys for kids.” Baekhyun said and told the worker which flowers he wants.

“Here you go young man, a bouquet of fresh roses. I bet your girl will be very happy.” The worker said.

“Errr … thanks but those are actually for my friend.” Baekhyun answered and they leave the shop.

 

“Why everyone thinks I have a girlfriend?”

“Don’t you want to have one? I mean how old are you even, I bet enough to be in love.” Chanyeol said and looked at his baby.

“No … want to know why? Because I like boys Chanyeol ok? Boys. And I will be 24 next year.” Baekhyun answered kinda proudly.

“Sorry prince, didn’t want to make you angry. I’m 23.” Chanyeol replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sehun came in hospital first. He asked on information where is room for new born babies and mothers.

Nice lady show him a way and give him map anyway so he won’t get lost in big hospital.

Many people where sitting on big long white halls, it was very hot and air wasn’t fresh. Tipical for those places Sehun thought.

Some people notice and recognize him and bow to him 90 degrees, Sehun greet everyone and shake with some of them hands. He had to promise that his brother wouldn’t never leave the position of prince.

The people really adore them, if something would happen to them. Wonderland probably won’t exist anymore. People would probably leave the city and move into other new places.

The elevator finally reach the floor where Seohyun was. He found number 63 written on blue doors. It must be here.

He knocked very lightly he didn’t wanted to make kids cry after all. But no one opened so second time he did it stronger.

Suho heard knocks and move towards to doors and opened them.

“Oh Sehun! What a huge surprise! Come in I didn’t see you for ages.” Suho said and happily showed the way into room to Sehun.

“Sehun hello! Glad to see you again.” Seohyun said and cover Sarang with warm blanket.

“Congratulations to both of you. I’m so happy for you two, let the young ones live healthy life and let them grow into powerful and strong persons.” Sehun said and gave Suho small bag.

“Thank you, but why did you bring the gift? You know you really didn’t have to.” Suho said

“Yeah … Suho is right, come on take some tea here.” Seohyun said and give Sehun cup.

And next moment it knocked again.

“Who can be now? Nobody didn’t say he will visit us.” Suho said and went to doors again and open.

“Hello there buddy, so proud omg you got twins! So proud.” Baekhyun started to talk before Suho even could say something.

Baekhyun hugged him so thightly that poor Suho almost couldn’t breathe. When prince finally let go he feel more relief.

“What a surprise Baek. Thank you a lot, your brother is here.” Suho said and invited them inside as well.

“Congratulations the sweetest mommy in world.” Baekhyun said and gave flowers to Seohyun. She felt shy and blush a little.

Suho took a flowers and put them in flowerpot.

“Thank you once again.” Suho and Seohyun said once again.

“Yes, I also want to say all the best! Let babies be healthy.” Chanyeol suddenly said.

“Thank you … err Chanyeol right?” Suho said and smiled.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smiled when he saw the two young small creatures. They were so tiny and small and pure and innocent.

“Can I hold one of them please?” Chanyeol asked politely.

“I think this is not the best idea.” Baekhyun said and Suho agreed immediately.

“Sure why not? Hold Wooshin. Sarang is a big cry baby if she’s not with me he will start to cry so loud.” Seohyun said and show Chanyeol way to come closer.

Baekhyun, Suho and Sehun just watched from behind. The two brothers didn’t have idea how to treat and deal with kids. Suho was the most mature, but Chanyeol was a big surprise for everyone.

He hold the small Wooshin with his big hands. He sit on the chair and looked at baby.

“He is so beautiful.” He said and looked at two young parents.

“I think he really do love childrens Baek. Quickly have one with him.” Suho said and Sehun agreed he was more then damm right!

 

 

 

 

 


	17. HE IS GONE

Chen finally come in front of Xiumin’s house. He wanted to talk about something very important.

Xiumin had unlocked doors, so Chen came in without permission.

He found older outside on the garden, Xiumin was cutting the grass with mower. He was without shirt and he looked damn sexy.

“Hyung!” Chen screamed.

“Hey Chen, long time no see ha?” The older said and pat Chen’s head.

“Yeah … Can we please sit down and talk about something important.” Chen said.

“Of course, tell me about it.” Xiumin said and put two chairs on the garden, he also bring some home made lemonade.

 

“Chanyeol is missing!” Chen said suddenly.

“What?! How you mean that?!” Xiumin said and almost throw out the whole lemonade.

“Yes for now he wasn’t seen for two weeks. He also don’t answer on the phone!”

Xiumin was already in shock but he wanted to hear more.

“His parents already came in Seoul and told the police, his phone went out and inside his apartment was a huge mess. The big clock was broken. They needed to put the doors down, because it was locked.”

“But did he maybe leave the message or something?” Xiumin asked.

“No, he didn’t. But they guess he disappeared just like dust, nobody didn’t kill or kidnaped him.” Chen answered.

“Oh thanks lord, but we still need to find him, maybe I don’t know is seriously impossible he just gone away.” Xiumin said and stand up he was ready to go to search his friend.

“What if ghosts has caught him?”

“Chen come on … Don’t be stupid! Let’s go try to find him.” Xiumin grad Chen’s hand and was ready to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally leave the hospital.

“Guys I’m leaving you alone for some minutes now. I need to go to rest room.” Baekhyun said and show the two others way to sit on bench.

Chanyeol was left alone with Sehun and situation became a bit awkward.

“You really like him don’t you?” Sehun said.

“Like who?” Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts again.

“Baekhyun. I see how deep you fall in love with him.”

“Ehem … well I .. he is really special.” Chanyeol said and his cheeks became lightly red.

“Listen Chanyeol I’m not gonna lie. I respect you now and I hope you will really give all the best to Baek. He needs you! I’m so glad the Nancy was right.” Sehun said but at the second minute he regretted what he just said.

“N-Nancy? How you mean she was right?” Chanyeol asked.

“I told you already to much, if Baek will find out he is gonna to kill me. I can’t tell you more.”

“No Sehun please tell. I want to know is it about how I get in Wonderland?” Chanyeol thought this might be the reason.

“Y-yeah this is also reason, listen come today in my room number 94 at 7:00 in the evening. I will tell you all, but please don’t let that Baek find out or we are both dead.” Sehun said and move away from Chanyeol because he saw Baekhyun was already coming in their way.

“Guys are you ready? Let’s go home I’m tired ..” Baekhyun said and they started walking back to their car.

Chanyeol put keys in and they drive off. They almost didn’t speak up the whole way home. Sehun was sitting behind and he was singing the songs that the radio was playing, Baekhyun was looking outside of the window like always and Chanyeol was concentrated on the road.

“You know I always wanted to go Hawaii.” Baekhyun suddenly said and looked at Chanyeol.

“You know about this?” Sehun asked, he was interested in tropical holidays.

“Yes, Suho gave me book once about islands and stuff. Is so interesting and pictures are beautiful. I really wonder how it looks like.” Baekhyun said and looked at Chanyeol again he was waiting for his comment.

But Chanyeol just made quickly smile and didn’t said nothing. Sehun noticed that Baekhyun was sad so he decided he will ask.

“You were here yet Chanyeol?”

“Me? No I wasn’t. But I also heard is great place for fishing too. I normally went to Jeju Islands.” Chanyeol said and memories from his past life came again in his mind. Oh how bad he missed his home.

“Jeju. Nice.” Sehun said and made smile.

“But I still don’t know what is better!” Baekhyun said.

“I recommend you Jeju. Is such unique place and you can find hotels that are also cheaper.” Chanyeol said and parked the car.

They were at home.

“Thanks for imformation Chanyeol, I will look about it now. You may join me later if you want.” Baekhyun said and run into castle.

“Don’t forget about meething.” Sehun said and rush to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Xiumin hyung. I’ve already put over 50 poster of Chanyeol around the city. Don’t you think is enough for today?”

“You kidding me? Seoul is damn big! Only this much posters are absolutely no no.” Xiumin said and put another poster on information wall.

“But look, they also gave information on all TV’s programmes and radio chanels and stuff that Chan is missing. Come on also police works 24 hours per day.”

“I know right? Still we can help a bit.” Xiumin answered and again put another posters.

He didn’t even listen to his younger friend, he was busy he felt like he needs to find Chanyeol before is too late.

Chanyeol’s mom noticed them while she was walking along the street. She came more near them.

“Boys thank you so much for helping us. I hope we will find him soon.”

“Mrs. Park glad to see you, we will hope as much as we can and won’t give up. I know we will find him soon.” Xiumin said and shake Mrs. Park’s hand.

Chen stayed more behind and just nod when Mrs. Park looked at him.

He was believing more and more that something supernatural took Chanyeol away.


	18. BIG SECRET

It was finally the time when Chanyeol gonna meet Sehun. The clock in Chanyeol’s room show is 6:50 pm. He still needed to find room 94, and the castle was damn big.

Baekhyun was in his room, looking for information about Jeju.

Chanyeol quickly pass prince’s room and he was running upstairs, he was looking numbers but couldn’t find the right one.

Maid saw how the boy was lost in the middle of big long hall.

“Do you need help young man? Are you looking for something?”

“Oh yes … I’m looking for room 94, Sehun’s office?” Chanyeol said a bit surprised since he didn’t knew that maid was watching him.

“T-that Sehun’s private library. Is not on this side of the castle. You will need to go on north side if you want to get there.” Maid said and cut some roses that were in big flowerpot in the middle of hall.

Chanyeol thanked to lady and start to run, he was going to be very late if he won’t hurry. After some minutes late he finally reach the room, he knocked few times before he heard quiet “Come in.”

~~

The place was in the most north place, so sun rays almost couldn’t came in room, just a few of them were shining throught the small blue windows on top of the library.

Inside was big brown table with 9 chairs around in the middle of table was one single white rose. Around table were big and tall shelves with million books on it.

The place looked amazingly mysterious. It took Chanyeol more then a minute before he noticed Sehun in corner, picking up old book with light gold covers.

“You are late for 8 minutes.” Sehun said without looking at older.

“Sorry I couldn’t find the room I thought is somewhere near your bedroom. I didn’t expect that room would be on other side. Anyways why did we meet here if we said office?”

“It is office, my office.” Sehun said and looked around the room.

“Isn’t this the most beautiful place here in whole world and castle? This library wasn’t mine at first. My mother said I can use it since I love it here. I spend most of my childhood days here. She was reading me stories and I was listening, Baek was here with us as well but he rather love to play with his car collection.” Sehun said and made sad smile.

Always when he started talking about past he became sad, he missed his parents so much.

Chanyeol was just standing there, listening and thinking.

“Did your parents past away?” Chanyeol said but regretted question in the next moment.

“Yeah, they did. Both. Mother died first because of heart attack and father had car crash, people couldn’t help him.” Sehun said and put the book he was holding earlier on the table.

“I’m so sorry. Sorry that I asked.” Chanyeol said.

“Is okay Chan, you need to know. This is where all the story even starts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol listen carefully, he didn’t want to skip any information.

“Ok, continue I want to know more.” Chanyeol said.

Sehun made his way to the chair in the end of table and sit down. He opened the old book on the first page and took one deep breathe.

“So my mother and father were from royal families and they were king and queen. One of the best and most successful couples Wonderland had ever seen. They gave freedom to people who lived outside of our dynasty and they also protected the other worlds. When my mother was 30 years old she became pregnant for the first child, a lot of bad people who lived in other dynasty which was our rival didn’t want that child would be born, so they wanted to kill her.” Sehun said and stopped a bit, he looked at Chanyeol and waited for his reaction.

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and he show Sehun the way to keep continuing.

“But luckily three royal knights who protected our castle find out their plan and said to my father they need to hide the queen. Father trusted them and decided to send his wife on Earth. He found nice apartment and place in Korea.”

“Wait! So you are telling me that Baekhyun was actually born there, in Korea?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes he was. And he lived there for 9 years until Wonderland was save again. Then he and mother return back and he lost a lot of friends … When he was back his life changed. Baek was lonely and he just study or spend his free time playing with toys. He didn't talk as much as he did before. Mother saw how his mood changed so she went to Nancy for help. Nancy was an old woman who knew everything. Nobody didn’t know how she get in Wonderland. People liked her because she was giving good advices and helped everyone. Especially she was famous for her power, she give you an prophet of destiny and it worked because all came true.” Sehun said again and light up small candle.

“And what all this have to do with me?” Chanyeol asked.

 

There were few minutes of silence you could just hear their breathing.

 

“Mother came to Nancy one day and told her about Baek. Nancy said she needs to see the boy first and she will decide, so mother bring Baek with her next day, he was only 10 at that time. Nancy said Baek will meet his lost love who he meet a year ago, but she didn’t tell at what age. Baek forgot about what old lady said and he didn’t even think about it until he meet you.” Sehun said and show Chanyeol the book.

 

 

 

(library looks something like this, i couldn't find the right picture tho :3 and this one looked a bit like how i describe) ^^


	19. CHANYEOL ! NO

Chanyeol was all surprised with that informations. He looked at Sehun and took the book. Inside was all written about Baekhyun since he was born until now. Book was just those one who exist in fairy tail stories. Book was huge and heavy, Chanyeol needed to hold with his both hands. He opened and on the first page was Baekhyun’s name and his birth date. Chanyeol was somehow exited about the book so he turn the page. There were pictures when Baekhyun was still a small baby, he couldn’t help but smile while he was turning pages.

Sehun watched him like he is the most interesting person on whole planet. Chanyeol noticed that and he stopped, he thought he probably looks like idiot.

“That is just amazing. Here is written completely all.”

“It’s magic book, when you turn the page 92 something might happen to you.” Sehun said and give to older very serious look.

“To me? Will I die or what?”

“I don’t know, I can’t tell you anything. You will see if you do it, since I’m not Baek’s lost lover I can’t.” Sehun answered

“Lost l-lover? M-me?” Chanyeol was in shock.

“You will know everything if you read till page 91, but remember Chanyeol just don’t turn the page if you don’t like sad and crying endings. Oh and there is just one thing left, you can read book only here in this library.” Sehun said and stand up, he was ready to leave.

Chanyeol was still siting and he was looking at the book.

“Are you coming? I think you find out a lot things today Chanyeol. Come on is late, Baek is probably looking for us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And he wasn’t mistaken when they enter the big living room he was there eating strawberry puding.

“Guys were where you? I thought you won’t eat tonight.” Baekhyun said and wave them to come closer, around him were books and lists about holidays.

“Baek, why is everything messy, what are you even doing?” Sehun said and pick up the list. Jeju was written on it.

“Chanyeol I found such a lot of things and it’s nice just like you said. Oh, how I wanna go there.” Baekhyun said and left out breathe...

“Don’t worry Baek. I’m sure you will go there soon.” Sehun said and went to the kitchen.

Chanyeol was hungry too so he follow younger.

“Didn’t Baekhyun said he know a lot about world?” Chanyeol asked when they came in kitchen.

“He do actually, but when he went to Nancy, mother asked her also to delete all of his memories about Korea. So now as you see he don’t know completely nothing so this might be the reason why he don’t know you at all.” Sehun answered and give Chanyeol empty plate.

“Why you are still thinking I’m his lost love? I didn’t even saw him before.”

“You did Chan, you did. But just that you don’t remember.” Sehun said and put food on their plates.

Why are this people all full of secrets … Chanyeol’s mind was going insane step by step.

After they ate they returned to Baekhyun. He was talking on the phone with some friends that both of other boys didn’t know.

“Hey hey, boys do you want to go on the beach this weekend with Luhan and his cousin?” Baekhyun asked in the middle of his phone call.

Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other, they didn’t had any idea actually what is going on.

“Hey I’m talking to you two.” Baekhyun said once again.

“Okey only if Kai can go with me.” Sehun said and looked at brother.

“Cool, then we are going with mini bus.” Baekhyun said and started talking with his friend again.

“Who is Kai?” Chanyeol asked Sehun.

“Oh … him he is my c-crush actually. Just a nice boy who live here in Wonderland.” Sehun said and his cheeks were lightly pink.

“That is nice. Is he … you know from real world as well?” Chanyeol asked.

“No … I mean actually I don’t know a lot about him. But I don’t care actually, the most important is that he is here and that he likes me too.” Sehun said and smiled.

“So boys don’t forgot this weekend beach with Luhan and his cousin.” Baekhyun said when he ended phone call.

“I thought you don’t like him.” Sehun said.

Luhan was Sehun’s first love actually but … He was older and he thought that Sehun is a way too young for him.

“I do like him just like bussiness partner you know that Sehunnie.” Baekhyun said and took magazine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock in the living room show that is already 23:00 pm.

“Oh I’m so sleepy today.” Baekyhun said and put all of magazines in the box.

“Me too, it was such a long day actually.” Sehun said and stand up, he was ready to go in his bedroom.

Chanyeol stayed quiet he wasn’t sleepy at all. He wanted to return to the book as fast as he can. He wanted to read all, he need to know all.

“Come on Chanyeol, I bet you are tired too.” Baekhyun said and give hand to help Chanyeol stand up.

They were walking upstairs. Sehun said good night to his hyungs and went to the other side of the hall.

Baekhyun opened his door and looked behind himself. Chanyeol was unlocking the room for guests.

“Where are you going? I though you and I sleep together.” Baekhyun said and his cheeks were pink.

“Oh sure prince as you wish.” Chanyeol said and move towards prince.

“Are you feeling fine? The whole day you looked a bit absent.”

“I’m fine. No worries Baekhyun. Let’s go sleep.” Chanyeol said and undress himself.

Baekhyun couldn’t help himself but stare with open mouth.

Chanyeol’s body was perfect. He had strong arms, and his abs were looking so fine too. Not to mention how handsome he looked.

“Like what you see huh?” Chanyeol asked when he saw other looking at him, and he smirked.

“Oh … I-I … let’s go sleep.” Baekhyun blushed a lot now, he was just caught staring.

But Chanyeol couldn’t fall asleep this night. He wanted to know the all truth about him and Baekhyun. His mind was playing sick little games, until he decided he will go to library and read the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night was very windy outside, Chanyeol was only dressed in short pants and t-shirt so he could feel the cold.

He slowly enter the library where he was some hours ago with Sehun. They leave the book in the middle of big table. When Chanyeol move closer, the book open on page 10 where he finish read before.

“What is this now? Some kind of magic?” Chanyeol asked himself.

He sit on the black soft chair in the left corner and put the book on his knees. He started reading and everything was amazing he get to know about Baekhyun more and he find out all of his secrets.

He saw picture where Baekhyun was about 5 years old and he was smiling brightly and in one hand he was holding ice-cream. Next to him was a boy who was taller then him, but he was about the same age as Baekhyun. He was smiling too.

Chanyeol read the title of photo. He couldn’t believe his eyes!

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun was written!

So all what Sehun said was true, he actually saw the price before. But if that Nancy woman delete prince’s mind about him… How Chanyeol didn’t remember anything? Did she delete his mind too or?

He was slowly reading each page, carefully so he won’t skip any important things.

Time was slowly passing by, and he was already on page 80. But this time the book’s covers turn lightly red and Chanyeol could feel burn. The book became hotter!

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked again.

But no response. He was sitting alone in lonely dark library.

Each page he was closer to page 92 the book was more red and more hot. Chanyeol reach the page 90.

What now? Only two pages left and then he would see what bad could happen. But Sehun said is really sad and ending would be sad too… and Chanyeol knew very well in his heart he don’t want to hurt Baekyhun. Not now after they became a couple.

But he need to know, is important. He waited for secret reveal since first day he came in Wonderland.

Go Chanyeol now or never! He said to himself and turn the next page. It was completely blank page.

Huh? That wasn’t hard he thought, but the finally page 92 came.

He turn the page and the book started to sparkle in bloody red color.

Chanyeol didn’t know what’s happening! But he knew is not alright.

 

 

Sehun wake up his mind told his something is happening in the library, when he looked outside of the window he saw the small red light in library.

And in the next moment he heard loud scream from his brother’s room.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Baekhyun screamed and started run towards library.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. FADED

But it was too late. Baekhyun and Sehun came to library but they couldn’t save Chanyeol. Baekhyun watch him in horror, his lover start to fade.

“Chanyeol .. Oh Chanyeol, why did you have to do that?” Baekhyun screamed and run towards.

“I’m so sorry prince.”

“You gonna leave me again, why did you broke promise?” Baekhyun said and brust into tears.

“I will comeback and save you. You will never be forever alone. Remember I love you.” Chanyeol said.

And in next moment he was gone! Only white dust was left on the floor.

“Why?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Baekhyun screamed and cry. His tears were falling down onto his cheeks.

Sehun hug his brother. He didn’t know what he should say, he stayed quiet and only his brother’s sobbing was heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol safely returned home.

So the truth about the book was he gonna return back home, and he won’t be with Baekhyun till the end?

But he promise prince to take him with himself on Earth and to love him forever. He really broke promise.

“I’m such selfish bastard! Why I had to open and even find the book? Sehun why did you tell me about it. Aigoo!!” Chanyeol said when he slowly stand up from the ground.

His life needs to get again in normal, as soon as possible. But people will probably ask him where he went? And he didn’t had any good idea what he should tell for an excuse.

At that moment his parents and police unlock his apartment and came in.

Mrs. Park made surprised face but run towards his son and hug him tightly.

“Chanyeol, I thought we lost you forever! Arghh. … Why didn’t you leave any message?”

Chanyeol stayed quiet and hug his mom back, no matter what he missed his home a lot.

Then Mr. Park came towards and give Chanyeol soft slap on cheek but then hug him as well.

Park family was finally complete again, but Chanyeol was somewhere else with his thoughts.

He and his parents then cleaned the whole apartment and Mrs. Park made some food. Today Chanyeol’s parents gonna sleep over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He is back!” Xiumin happily said when he meet his younger friend in park.

“Really? Where did they found him?” Chen asked, he was curious.

“He just return home, when police and his parents went to apartment again he was there and they said he looked lost.”

“And he? Did he said where he was all that time?” Chen wanted to know.

“No. He was quiet all time, so his parents decided to stay with him for the night. We can visit him tomorrow afternoon if you want.”

“Yeah sure!” Chen said, he was ready to ask his friend all the details.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day came and Xiumin and Chen meet in front of small shop near their neighborhood. They bought some milk and waffles for their friend.

“You knock.” Xiumin said to Chen.

“Why? Can’t you just do it?” Chen was scared.

“Aishh… you kid!” Xiumin said and knock few times.

Sleepy Chanyeol show up, even thought it was already 14:30 in the afternoon.

“Chanyeol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chen screamed and hug his tall friend.

“Guys, guys what are you doing here?”

“We just heared the news that you are back, and .. Oh of course we need to see you!” Xiumin said and pat Chanyeol’s back.

“Where were you? The whole Korea has searched for you man.” Chen asked and immediately sit down on chair.

“I broke clock and went to Wonderland, and I met prince Baekhyun there, and I will go back and save him.” Chanyeol proudly said still a bit lost in his thinking.

“What? Ah, come on man. You are not Alice you can’t go to Wonderland. Did you smoke crack or drink to many bottles of Soju? Xiumin asked and laugh.

“Yah yah… Xiumin hyung listen to him! Why you wouldn’t believe him huh?” Chen join the conversation.

“Because it looks like he is talking nonsense.” Xiumin replied and looked at Chanyeol.

He didn’t said anything just shake his head and open the bag that Chen give to him.

“What is Wonderland?” Chen asked.

“Is place that don’t exist on the Earth. I don’t know where it is actually. I got there because of the magic clock that is in the trash now. And here is beautiful prince. You should believe me.” Chanyeol said and bite the waffle.

“Why should we believe you? Hah? Did you take pictures for the proof?” Xiumin just didn’t want to believe this.

“No because I didn’t know I will go there. It just happen and I left my phone on the table. Why are you like that hyung?” Chanyeol said and looked at Xiumin with big eyes.

“Aigoo, you know what? I’m gonna get us some McDonald’s ok? You just talk with Chen about this fairytales.” Xiumin said and leave.

Chanyeol breathe out and look outside the window.

“I wonder what he is doing now, without me.”

“Who?” Chan asked.

“Baekhyun, you should see him, he is so beautiful. But he can’t come to Korea, because Nancy made magic spell.” And like that Chanyeol started to tell the whole story from beginning to Chen.

Chen was interested because he believed from the whole start, the supernatural thing took Chanyeol away. So he was quiet and he listen well.

“This is so cool Chanyeol, you should write a novel out of it. I’m sure it would be successful.”

“Yeah but the fact is this is true, and I promise Baekhyun to never leave him but I did. And he is again lonely now.” Chanyeol said and he was really sad.

“No Chanyeol. You didn’t maybe this is right, if you truly love him you gotta fight and be strong you will get him back I’m so sure about it.”

 

“Thanks. Baekhyun I love you my angel.” Chanyeol said and made soft smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. FLASHBACK

Xiumin was back, but he didn’t bring any food like he said. Chen was just about to comment that, but when he saw how Chanyeol didn’t cared for nothing he also didn’t speak up.

“I need to find a way.” Chanyeol was keep repeating the same thing again and again.

 

                                                                             ~ I believe in you and me

                                                                             Take me to Wonderland … ~

 

But Chanyeol knew that as more as he tried to find a way to enter into prince’s world again he knew that once the clock is broken he can’t do anything.

Right when he was about to say something he remembered the windy night he spent with Baekhyun.

 

~Flashback some moths ago ~

Chanyeol was laying next to prince and they were a bit awkward with each other.

“Shall we talk a bit? I like hearing stories.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol agreed, but he already told everything about himself, it was time that other boy start.

“Yes, please tell something.” Chanyeol said, and he was ready to listen.

Baekhyun nod and lean more closer to his new friend …

“There is a way how person can enter into the Wonderland. You just need to have silver ring and whisper my name.”

Chanyeol was surprised few days later when they confessed to each other. Because he found the silver ring on his pocket of jacket.

~ End of the Flashback~

 

Xiumin touch Chen’s shoulder and show him the way to leave it was late already when Chanyeol suddenly turn to them and made one of the most brightest smiles ever.

“I know. I actually know! I know how to save him, I know how to return there..” He said happily, and tears were drowing onto his white cheeks.

Chen hugged him, giving him all the support in the hard times. Xiumin watched them for a far, shaking his head.

“I’m going guys. I promise to bring him with myself on Earth if I will ever comeback home.” Chanyeol said and run to pick his jacket that he left in the bathroom.

“Is he insane? Was he really that drunk and he keep believing this stuff?” Xiumin said and made serious face.

“He wasn’t drunk, why won't you believe? Magic can happen!” Chen angry answered, he didn’t like his hyung's behavior.

“Guys. I want to take you with me, I want to show you how beautiful it is. But I can’t sadly only the one who have ring can do it.”

“Is alright Channie, go save your love before is too late.” Chen said and make his soft smile.

“Go!” Xiumin said and sit down on the floor in living room.

“We will wait for you two here. I promise.” Chen said.

Chanyeol smiled at his little friend, and pull out the ring.

It was made of pure silver and when you put it on the sunshine it became extremly shiny so you needed to close your eyes.

On the ring was Baekhyun’s name and numbers 061, only Chanyeol understand what the numbers means, the time when he and prince met for the first time.

He move towards the window and whisper “Baekhyun”.

Familiar sound and gold glitters came and danced around Chanyeol.

Xiumin was looking with wide open eyes, he couldn’t believed his friend was speaking truth.

And then the same black hole took Chanyeol away, he was not flying back to the Wonderland.

And Zooooooooooooooooooooooom ~

Here he was after some hours again on the same green grass in the forest, he quickly stand up and started walking on white forest path.

He wanted to be in front of the castle as soon as possible.

While he was walking there, it was just like that has happened yesterday.

But wait. Chanyeol stopped. Time in Wonderland is not the same, it moves faster then the planet Earth.

One day on the Earth is 5 years in Wonderland. Chanyeol learned that when he read the mystery book of his prince.

That means he didn’t saw Baekhyun for five freaking years? What the hell! Will prince still know him, he run onto the castle’s garden and bang on the white door.

The chubby man wasn’t there anymore, new and more slim guard replaced him. He looked at Chanyeol not showing any feels.

“What you want?”

“I need prince. Please I need him is important I’m Chanyeol and just say that I need to see him.”

The guard froze in his spot. He didn’t said anything just opened the door and show Chanyeol the way to enter.

“My godness I can’t believe he is back.” Lay said to D.O who was in kitchen as always.

“Chanyeol! Over here!” D.O happily called for tall boy.

“D.O, Lay! Omg!” Chanyeol run towards them.

“You need to hurry! Baekhyun is preparing for the wedding in his room.”

“What? What wedding?”

“Oh … Kai and Sehun are getting married today!” D.O replied while he was finishing the last details for wedding cake.

Chanyeol felt relief, he tought that his love is getting married with another person.

He leave the two boys in the kitchen and started to run again. He reached the stairs when he saw Suho and Sehun in the living room doing some last things for wedding as well.

“Guys!” Chanyeol happily screamed.

“C-Chanyeol.” Sehun breathed out.

“Sehunnie, I can’t believe you are getting married.”

“Y-you came back, you didn’t broke the promise.” Sehun said and hug his friend tightly while Suho pat his back.

“You are so beautiful.” Chanyeol said to younger, and show thumbs up.

And he didn’t lie. Sehun was just breathtaking. He was wearing while clothes, and his flawless porclean white skins was amazing.

Then some kids enter the living room.

“Who are they?” Chanyeol asked.

“Don’t remember Wooshin and Sarang? They were five years old yesterday.” Suho proudly said and called for kids to come closer.

“Remember the stories that Baekyhun told you about uncle Chan? He is here now.” Suho said.

Kids run to Chanyeol and hug his legs, Chanyeol smiled and hug each of them.

When kids finally let him go, he walked upstairs and reach Baekhyun’s room. He knocked few times before he heard the beautiful voice.

He enter the big bedroom, Baekyhun was in front the mirror but he didn’t notice who enter in the room.

“Sehunnie you ready? What you think this suit look alright?” he asked and turned to face his baby brother.

But what waited for him was huge surprise. Baekhyun was in shock he didn’t said anything he just stand still and shake.

“Baek, is alright I’m here as I promise you. You and me will always be together.” Chanyeol said and move towards small one.

Baekhyun still didn’t believe what he see. He pinch Chanyeol and other left out loud cry.

“Y-you are real.” Baekhyun said and started to cry.

“Babe, come here.” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun throw himself into his hug.

“Thank you Chanyeol, thank you!” Baekhyun couldn’t hide his happy tears of joy.

“Come on now, is not the right time to cry. Your brother is getting married that should be the happy day.” Chanyeol laughted and hug his lover again.

“Yeah. And we are all gonna celebrate it. Come here.” Baekhyun said and put out the nice suit for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hesitate for a bit, but he knew they gonna be late so he quickly changed himself.

“Handsome as ever.” Baekhyun said and hold Chanyeol’s hand.

“Let’s go!” They both said and leave the bedroom.

 

 

 


	22. GOODBYE WONDERLAND

They all celebrate Sehun’s and Kai’s wedding. Chef D.O made big cake with white vanilla cream and filled with oreo cookies cream. He really give his best into the cake, it was around 1 meter big.

“Woah, looks delicious!” Sehun said while he and Kai were getting ready to cut the first slize of cake together.

“Ready honey?” Kai asked younger one, and Sehun gave him nod.

Sehun hold the knife and Kai put his hands on top of Sehun’s.

All people were cheering loudly for them, and taking picutres.

They really were beautiful.

Baekyhun was siting behind white table, looking at his brother and smiling.

“He really is happy.” Chanyeol said and give Baekhyun glass of red wine.

“Yes. I can’t be more happy and proud.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wedding party pass, and they headed pack home at early morning hours.

When happy new married couple, Baekhyun and Chanyeol enter to castle suddenly silver ring that Chanyeol was wearing because shiny.

“What this means?” he asked.

“We have only little time left, then you will go again.” Baekhyun said.

All of them were quiet, they were waiting for Baekhyun to say something first.

 

“I will go with you Chanyeol. We promise each other. To be forever together.” Baekhyun said and turn his face to younger brother.

“But hyung? What about people here, who will lead the castle and Wonderland?” Sehun asked in fear.

“You, my little one. You will.” Baekhyun said and took his gold crown off his head and held it in his hands.

Sehun move towards him, and get on his knees.

“Are you sure about it hyung?”

“Yes, more then anything. Please promise me to never get hurt and sick! I promise when we find new way how to came here. I will visit you.” Baekhyun said and few little tears escaped.

He held gold crown into the air and then gently put it on Sehun’s head.

“Hyung. I will miss you so much.” Sehun said and hug his brother tightly.

“Me too. But never forgot, that I will comeback visit you soon.”

Baekhyun then turned to Kai and said few words to him, and give him hug as well.

“Protect him, like there’s no tomorrow.” He said, Kai nod and put his hands around Sehun’s shoulders.

“You ready Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol nod and said goodbye to Sehun and Kai as well.

Then he and Baekhyun hold their hands, and they put silver ring between them.

And in the next moment they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud boom was heard in the Chanyeol’s living room.

“What the heck was this?” Xiumin said, and stand up quickly.

Chen running after him into the living room.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on the floor.

“Chan!! You are back.” Chen happily said.

“Yes, told you. And oh, look who came with me.” He said and slowly move himself, so other two get better look of Baekhyun.

“He is so pretty. Damn.” Xiumin said and smile at prince.

“Baekhyun, those two are my bestfriends Xiumin and Chen.” Chanyeol said.

“Nice to meet you.” Both of them said, and shake prince’s hand.

“Hello, I’m Baekhyun.” Prince said and bow politely.

“Hey, we need to bow Xiumin. Remember, he is prince?” Chen laugh and went to bow on the floor.

“Oh guys come on. I’m not prince anymore.” Baekhyun said he felt shy.

Chanyeol wanted to join into conversation, make it a little less awkward.

“Maybe you are not prince of Wonderland anymore. But you are my prince, prince of my heart.” He said and move towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was blushing but he press their lips together, and they gently started kissing.

“Chen, I guess they want time for themselft. Let’s move into kitchen.” Xiumin said and giggle.

“Baekhyun, are you ready for spending the rest of your days with me?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol pull out of his pocket small red box, and open it. Inside was ring, but that time diamond one.

“Do you want to get married with me?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes.”

Baekhyun jump into hug and they stay like this for awhile.

“Thank you Chanyeol. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chanyeol whispered.

 

They finally were together, after so many long years of waiting they finally found each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) fanfic which I wrote back in 2015 after I end reading book called: A time of Miracles by Anne Laure Bondoux (you guys should really check her writing, is amazing) and then I get the main idea for my story.  
> \- Also this fanfiction is already uploaded on asian fanfiction, but since english is not my first language and i didn't edit the text yet, there is a lot of grammar mistakes. I will try my best to correct them here!


End file.
